Axis Powers: Sailor Moon
by Pichuscrat
Summary: In this story, some of the major cast from Axis Powers: Hetalia are revealed to be Sailor Scouts, destined to save the Earth and ultimately the Universe from the impending doom that is the Negaverse! Can the Sailor Scouts stop the evil Queen Beryl from fulfilling her duty to conquer all of time and space, even though they are just simple nations? Well, come in and take a look!
1. Author's Disclaimer

((Double brackets mean that I am talking. So, a disclaimer in jot note form.  
- This is my first piece of work that I've made for this website, but not my first ever piece of writing (obviously).  
- I roleplay as Germany, and as such, I tend to use accents when roleplaying, but in stories like these, I've seen that some people don't like to see the accents, so I won't use it, but please let me know immediately, if you want to see the accent, I can always edit them in.  
- While this is based off the plot of the first saga of Sailor Moon, it may include elements of other sagas and may not even include some content from the first saga.  
- Some Sailors are not like their manga/anime counterparts. Their personality traits may be different, and even the attacks and moves they have might be different.  
- Some items, powers, and enemies might be different from the original Sailor Moon; aka, new things will be shown that aren't Sailor Moon at all.  
- While for the most part, Sailor Moon takes place in mostly Tokyo, this story shall take place all over the world, emphasizing the Negaverse's conquest of the entire world and not just a city.  
- You could technically say this is an Alternate Universe. Technically. The only difference is that this story is treated so that Sailor Moon, the franchise, never existed (so there isn't a "cheat book" on how to handle the situation). I mean, if I feel like it, maybe Japan might know a thing or two, but for the most part, it's an AU.  
- The story might seem longer than the first saga as a crossover counterpart saga, but Queen Beryl will last longer, and the Outer Senshi (Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto) will not be shown in this.  
- Last but not least, this story will try to be as closely possible to the first saga as possible only in terms of the plot with Queen Beryl, with my own twist on things, and not to mention the Hetalia that is involved. Other than that, expect many new stories and plots to arise in between.))


	2. A Moon Star is Found Amongst the Pasta

It was a calm and sunny day, quite tranquil, as the happy-go-lucky Feliciano was skipping along. The sun was up in the middle of the sky; high noon. There were hardly any clouds, and the sound of nature filled the atmosphere. Feliciano seemed so eager to go to a world meeting for once in his life, this time being held at Alfred's place. The world was a calm place at the moment. No major wars, no major mishaps, no major conflicts, nothing overly bad was happening. He hated coming to a conference and seeing only negative things being talked about (even though that's what they're mostly to discuss about). Even at that, most of the things were boring things, like economics, or socio-political talks, and who'd want to chat about that all the time? Feliciano kept thinking pleasant memories to himself, that he would get to reconcile with everyone, since this was the first major meet of most of the world's nations in a long time. He was kind of in a quick hurry to get there however, since the last time a major world meeting happened, Feliciano was very late for it, and got scolded for it by Ludwig.

As he skipped along, he noticed four kids playing in the park that was adjacent to the sidewalk he was hopping on. Being the curious (and easily distracted) person that Feliciano was, he walked over to see what the kids were playing. He walked now, slowing down his skipping, and the grass underneath his feet made noise as he suddenly went from cement to grassland. As he was making his way over, Feliciano noticed that the kids were making quite an uproar over something.

"I wonder if poking it might make it move?"

"What is the deal with it anyways?

"Hehe, try throwing rocks maybe!"

The kids then leaned forward and bent over themselves to pick up rocks from the sand-based part of the park they were in, when Feliciano gasped as he saw what they were trying to play with: an innocent, sleek black cat, who looked quite frightened and hurt from the situation. He blinked from the shock that children would hurt an animal this way. Feliciano slightly jogged over with a face of determination. "Hey, what do you think you're doing to that kitty, huh!?" he said sternly, in a loud enough voice that got the kids' attention, their heads and ears perking up.

"Um... I..." one kid tried to explain, slowly dropping the rocks. Before he could continue, one of the other kids ran away, with the three others sprinting away as well, running in the other direction of the park. Once they were out of sight, Feliciano cheered himself on and having a mini-celebration, since he really never made anyone run away before, even if right now it was just little children. Suddenly, he stopped, remembering that there was an injured cat on the scene. He bent down to pick the cat up and cuddled it in his arms, rocking the noir cat back and forth, gently petting the areas where it wasn't bruised up or painful for the feline. He looked up at the sky, and smiled. "I'm surprised that actually worked, eh Kitty? I can't believe I made them stop and go away!" he announced, now looking at the kitten, who looked back at him with a confused, even inquisitive nature, and the cat tilted it's head as Feliciano said that. After a brief sigh, he looked back from the cat back to the clear sky of the bright blue skyline.

"Are you meaning to tell me that you thought that might not have worked?"

Screeching, Feliciano threw the cat directly straight up in the air as he started to freak out, wondering where the voice came from. "W-What? Where did that voice come from? Am I-I hearing things again!?" he screamed, almost in tears it seemed. After meowing and howling for its life, the cat finally landed right on Feliciano's head, plummeting both of them to the ground.

He looked up at the cat who was staring at him once the cat managed to sit down, with Feliciano lying on the sandy floor of the park. "Oh... I'm sorry kitty... I thought I heard a voice." He said, petting the feline's head gently which was very close to his own head. "I promise not to freak out and throw you in the air like a freshly-made pizza ever again, okay?"

The cat blinked, and rolled it's eyes. "Well good, you gave me quite the scare there."

"Ahh!-" Feliciano screeched once more, immediately sitting up straight and scooting back a few metres away from the feline rapidly. He stopped screeching as he suddenly gasped for air.

"Calm down you silly person..." the cat groaned. "I mean you no harm. Why is it that people seem to freak about about animals with speech anyways?"

Feliciano couldn't keep his mouth closed, as he was still in shock from the events that just took place. "N-N-N-No! Animals don't talk! Animals graze in the wild, away from humans, not have a conversation with them, or God forbid, eat their pasta with them!" he cried out, making the sentient kitten roll her eyes once more. At that particular moment, her forehead began glowing a little yellow crescent moon on it, sparkling in the reflection of Feliciano's eyes, which were fixated on it. The cat spoke again. "Listen, I hardly have time to explain, and it'll probably sound like mumbo-jumbo at first, but hear me out. Ahem. My name is Luna, and I come with a mission. Right now, it's to find Sailor Moon, and... goodness me, I think I finally found Sailor Moon! You!" she exclaimed with a bit of hope.

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Umm, Sailor Moon? I'm sorry, that's not my name! My name is Feliciano Vargas. Vee!~" he triumphantly said, talking to a little pet. Luna walked up closer to him. "Is there somewhere we can speak in private? I think I know how to convince you that you're Sailor Moon. It just has to be..." she said, thinking to herself at the same time afterwards, _this has got to be Sailor Moon... he even has the same curl as he once did! I'm positive I have the right person_. Feliciano gasped all of a sudden, interrupting her thoughts, as he started remembering the world meeting was starting shortly. "Oh, um... actually, I have a meeting to attend to! A very important meeting! O-Oh no, I can't be late again!... I'm sorry little Luna, but I really do have to go!" he got up with much haste, and after he dusted his blue jacket off and neatly ran his fingers through his hair, he began to run in a direction, back to the sidewalk and continue in his run now, to not be late. Before she even had a chance to talk and reason with him, Feliciano ran off with God's speed, apparently determined to not be late. Luna could only stand there as she saw the man run off.

"Hmm... maybe he isn't the chosen one. But, I've been searching too long for Sailor Moon, I have to take chances." She murmured to herself in her thoughts, standing up and lightly jogging in Feliciano's direction. "I'll have to follow him where he goes and observe his behaviour. I'm sure I'll get a private chat with him sooner than later."

Feliciano, after several blocks of blood, sweat, and tears trying to run to Alfred's place, he panted to the doorstep. "Okay... I'm only-" he looked at his watch, and he opened his mouth with an alarming voice "- fourty minutes late!? O-Oh no, I better get in, fast!" he panicked, as he opened the door to the house, apparently unlocked.


	3. Worldless Conference

As Feliciano crept inside, it looked like as if nobody was there. He slowly closed the door behind him. The house itself was quite old. Feliciano, and others from the Old World, had much older homes, but they were upkept at least. Alfred's house was from the Colonial Era, and it still was. He was surprised that the floors didn't creak as he quietly tiptoed to the living room, which was a little further down the narrow hallway, and Feliciano made a loud and confused gasp when he entered the door frame of the living room as he saw only three people sitting down there. All three of them immediately stopped what they were doing as Feliciano made noise, disturbing the quiet atmosphere.

"Hmm, good day Italy. I'm so glad you could make it, unlike some other nations." a gentleman sitting down presented in a soothing monotone English voice, as the man was sitting and sipping a cup of tea in his right hand.

"Finally, it's about time you got here!" a much louder and buff man exclaimed, slightly relieved but still upset over the fact that he was here late, but earlier than some others. Harbouring a German accent and extremely deep voice, it was clear that before Italy entered, the German sounding man was pacing around back and forth.

"Hey, Italy dude! What's up bro, how've you been? Glad you could make it to the world meeting happening in my house!" said a very eccentric man, asking the Italian in a very casual voice for the person. With a pool cue in his hand, he must've gotten bored and started to play pool all by himself. Or maybe the German was playing with him, but it didn't look like it.

"O-Oh, ciao England, Germany and America, how are you all?..." he cheerfully mumbled, slowly fading away as his eyes looked at the peeved German. "I'm sorry I'm late... I was caught up with something."

Germany snickered. "Yeah, probably catching up on that silly new Sailor V game that Japan bought... Ugh, I don't know why Japan thought giving you that game would make you any more productive than you already are- or should I say, not!"

America and England looked at each other, and then back at Germany, who was lecturing Italy a bit roughly. Italy looked back at Germany. "I haven't had time to play that recently... I had to think of a plan to fix my nation's economy... and, no that wasn't it this time."

"Oh, this time? So, you _were_ playing it the other time and was late because of it!" Germany spoke, in a very solemnly tone, and raises his hand in the air and points upwards in the air above Italy, in a "Ah-ha!" fashion. The Italian began to frown at this, not understanding what the big point was. "Hey, no I wasn't... I-I think..." he grumbled, looking at the floor. It looked very old, as if termites could crawl out any second and eat it; the floor being so wooden and ancient. America then piped in immediately after Italy. "To be fair, my good German friend, Sailor V is no laughing matter." He straightens himself up, and stands on the table in the centre of the room. "Fighting villains, fighting crime! It's a hard life. And time-consuming too. It's after all, the life of a hero, and I know what that's like!"

All three of them blinked at America's remark, as he kept standing heroically, as if he was frozen in time to that position. A knock, more like a bump, at the front door was heard.

"Did anybody else hear that noise coming from the front?" England stated, getting up from a green chair he was resting in, setting his tea on the table near America's feet. "I believe someone else is here now. I guess they don't know that the door was open. I'll open it for them, pardon me." He started walking towards the door, as he opened it and looked puzzled. "Funny, I thought I heard something... Maybe it was the creaking of the floors."

"Hahaha, please, you're going crazy again! What, was that your "flying mint bunny" you mentioned once-"

"Hey! I told you never to speak about Flying Mint Bunny as if he isn't real ever again you wanker!" the Englishmen yelled at America from across the hall, as England made his way back into the living room. Germany sat down at the head of the table and sighed, as he watched the Anglophones argue it out, and the Italian daydreaming about food. Slamming his hand directly onto the table, he shouted out. "Everybody, pay attention NOW!" he paused. "We need to figure out why, first and foremost, why people are not here! Did we send them a different date perhaps? We must figure this out immediately and not waste time here! I could have been in Berlin helping new military recruits out, but nein, I came here to waste my time. And on what; sitting watching other nations bicker back and forth!? I don't think so!". Italy stopped his long rant, raising his hand. "Eh, eh, Germany! Germany!"

As he crossed his arms, he growled slightly. "Yeah, what is it."

"May I be excused to go to the washroom?"

"You know what? Fine, go. Nature calls, go ahead and do what you want." He shrugged. "I suppose we might be better off at the moment ironically if we lose even more nations right now."

Italy, nodding innocently and not hurt by unusually mean words from Germany, went off to the washroom, as he heard shouting and bickering from the other room. He stumbled out slowly, going upstairs, following a conveniently placed bathroom sign to the bathroom. As he entered it, he closed the door behind him, and sighed. He was finally alone. Finally-

"Ah, there you are. Are you ready now?" said a familiar voice from somewhere. Instead of freaking out like Italy would normally do, he just sat there and was too spooked to move or say anything; he stiffened up, like as if he became a statue. The voice beckoned again. "Hello? Are you alright? You don't look to good. You got more pale." From the shower curtain, a shadowy figure appeared, and once the curtain was moved by the figure, much to Italy's fright and scare, the figure turned out just to be that cat Luna again. "So, are we ready to talk now?" She said in a rather intimidating tone. "Rather, explain to me what all that was about!?"

Italy blinked, not knowing how to react. "Uh... Ve... How'd you even get in-"

"No, absolutely no if's, and's, but's, or ve's, you must explain now! Why were those other men referring to you as the name of that nation, um... Italy? Is that a nickname or something? Tell me Feliciano, you have to be honest with me... and... if you must know, I was following you, and you went into this house, so I was prepared to be answered by you, not some... odd looking fellow. I hid and when the door was about to close, I scurried inside before it could lock, and I hid in places, listening to you, and when I heard you needed to use the washroom, I ran up hear as fast as I could."

As he breathed deeply, his secret was out. Someone found out his nation's identity. Sure, it was just a cat, a talking one, but no human before besides bosses and government officials knew of Italy's secret, that he was a nation. He remained having a panicked poker face on him, but slowly nods no to the nickname theory, knowing that he couldn't keep a secret. "Ehh..." he sighed, knowing the cat was out of the bag ((pun not intended)) now. Evenually, he turned himself around to face Luna, and began to tell her everything about him, which turned into quite a long time, to tell a bit of history of him. Luna almost slept through points of it, but managed to keep herself up. Italy took a deep breath when he was done talking.

"But... how, how is that possible? You are... a-a nation? You've lived for not as long as I have, but for sure much longer than a human! Quite remarkable." She looked around the bathroom. "So, I am to assume that out there right now, in the meeting, is England, Germany, and America?"

"Vee~ Correct!" he piped up with a smile. However, a loud bang on the door both made Luna and Italy gasp. Italy spoke up. "Um... w-who is it?"

"It's me! Dammit Italy, what's taking so long!? I want to use the bathroom too you know!" exclaimed the German, and it was obvious on whom was on the other side of the door. Italy's face turned blue for a second, or so it appeared. "Y-Yeah Germany, I'll be out in a second!" There was silence on the other end of the door.

Luna lowered herself more to the ground, whispering "Ugh, no fair! I got to hear all of that, but I didn't get to share what I need to share with you, which is very important!" She paused her complaint for a second. "Wait... Italy, do you feel that? I feel some strange presence coming through that door..."

"Ve? Maybe it's Germany's hairspray you're smelling, since it's just him standing on the other side of the door".

"No... I feel some... positive force, like I haven't had for ages until I met you. Hmm, is it possible that Germany is a Sailor Scout?"

"A... Sailor Scout?"

"Yes, a guardian, destined to help Sailor Moon accomplish his ultimate mission."

"Sounds... childish, ve~"

Luna groaned a little bit. "Look, I have to vanish now, or else Germany will discover me, and since I still haven't made a full analysis on him whether he's a Sailor Scout or not, I can't be seen by him. I'll hide in the shower, don't worry about me. I will meet you later, trust me, I know my way around to finding people. Now, go on, he's waiting to use the bathroom."

Italy blinked at Luna. "That's... a little gross-" There were louder and more frequent knocks at the door. "ITALY! What did I just say!?"

"Okay, o-okay, I'm coming this very second!" He replied in vain, hiding Luna nice and tightly, before exiting the washroom, and seeing Germany face to face. "So ah, Germany... here. Bathroom is yours."

"Thank you." He swiftly said, as he went in the bathroom. Italy wanted to stay close by and wonder if Luna would be alright or not, but it would be creepy to know if Germany knew that he was just standing outside the room. So, Italy quietly made his way downstairs and into the bleak living room, to only see England appreciating the garden outside through the window, and America greeting someone new at the door in the front. Italy went to see America greet someone, and it turned out to be Japan.

"Konnichiwa, America and Italy." He bowed, stepping inside and taking his shoes off, and apologizing for his tardiness, as he complained about a problem at the airport with the customs office. As he walks in, he slows down his walk as his head moves quickly around, trying to spot something. "Wait, where is everyone else?"

America and Italy look at each other and almost laugh out loud. America replied "Haha, dude, don't even get us started on this one again..."


	4. Sailor Moon's Acceptance

Luna found his place, finally. It was a big hassle trying to sneak on the airplane back to Rome, and if it weren't for magic, she might not have gotten so lucky. Italy's house wasn't as glamorous or kid-like as she thought it would be. It seemed like an ordinary little Italian villa in the countryside with a nice medium-sized tree resting to the side of the house. If anything, it was confusing since there was no grape vineyards nearby. Luna gazed upon the house, looking for a way in. She tried to find an open window of some sorts. After climbing the tree at the side of his house, and seeing a window open on the second floor, she miraculously jumped and made it to the window, strutting along inside. Luna seemed to stumbled upon an art studio; it was full of awe-inspiring art. Paintings, sculptures, everything. The fact that the window was open, and how there was the smell of fresh paint, it's no doubt that someone was in the room recently, doing some artwork. Luna crept outside the room and into the halls, trying to identify where the Italian was. She took a left and looked at the room next to the studio. No luck; just an empty laundry room. Who designed this random house, she thought to herself. Luna kept looking around, until she discovered an open door downstairs on the first floor. It was the kitchen. Sure enough, once she entered, she found an Italian who was humming quietly to himself while he made something. Her little kitty nose was still plugged up from the paint smell, and only being at the source of delicious scents freed her of that nasal prison. She jumped up on the islet that was there, and sat down, anticipating Italy to turn around and see Luna calmly, awaiting him.

As Italy was cooking, he began to pout, not having a certain ingredient on him. He was making an uncommon version of pasta that he likes, fit for one person. Italy turned around to get something for the dish when all of a sudden he sees a real life cat sitting on the islet of his, much to his dismay and panic. "V-Ve! What are you doing here, Luna!... You know, I'm beginning to think you're a burglar or something, sneaking in to all of these buildings!"

The cat made a motion with her head, almost like she was flipping her hair back and forth on top of her head, if she had any. "I followed you all the way to Rome... and that was quite a difficult task; you should thank me for coming all this way to see you." She panted to him. Italy slowly went to grab whatever ingredient he needed, as he motioned the feline over to the counter with him. As he began to put the new piece of food in his pasta, Luna hopped from the islet to the counter, watching him cook. Italy spoke gently while his eyes and mind were mainly focused on the food he was preparing. "Okay?... thank you for travelling all this way, I guess. Good kitty." He exclaimed.

"Yes, good kitty indeed. Now, halt your food preparations for a second; I have business to talk to you about."

"Ve~ I can talk about it while I'm cooking some glorious pasta!"

"Oh brother... fine then. Listen up. I have a story for you. You're with me so far?"

Italy shakes his head yes. "Yeah, you have my undivided attention." Luna nods back at him, and she clears her throat quietly, like a young lady, before speaking. "Okay then. A vast amount of time ago, there once lived the Moon Kingdom, a beloved and sacred place in the known Solar System. It was a very peaceful place, ruled by enlightened and serene leaders, and Queen Serenity was truly the best to serve under. She was the last queen however, because several centuries ago, the evil NegaVerse found it's way into our own universe to wreak havoc on it and to dissolve it. The NegaVerse is an evil presence, an evil universe with negativity swarming it." She pauses for a breath. "Anyways, the NegaVerse came and had a spectacular earth-shattering battle with the Moon Kingdom, fighting respectively for conquest and peace. While the fight was fought well, the NegaVerse was simply too much for the Moon Kingdom to handle, and Queen Serenity knew that their hours were imminent. She did the one last thing she could do, which was to banish the NegaVerse away and lock them away, using the Imperium Silver Crystal. However, in doing this, she utterly brought the Moon Kingdom to a destructive demise. Not all was lost though. Her son, the Prince, was sent to the Earth in spirit, along with many other people from the Moon Kingdom, so they would be safe and try to one day, restore the Moon Kingdom to it's former glory." She triumphantly says, with a big grin on her face. "This is now, where you come in, Italy, or should I say, Sailor Moon. A brief background for you. The Sailor Scouts were a group of powerful protectors of the Solar System, each hailing from a different planet and representing it, and the leader and most powerful and influential of them all, was none other than Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, protector of the moon. As well as Earth, you could say. Anyways, I am here to find Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, to unite them together, and to bring an end once and for all to the evil NegaVerse. Now, it's good that I finally found you, because I can just sense it that the NegaVerse is acting up again-"

"Ve? Luna, that's so much information to take in... I'm busy with food." Italy whines, hardly paying much attention to things that she is saying. Luna rolls her eyes and scolds him with her blue eyes, groaning at his remark. She replies "Look, can I just have your attention for just one minute!?"

"Hmm... Okay! Pasta is done!" He exclaims, turning the stove and oven off, as a piping hot pot cools down, ready with delicious pasta inside of it. "It's done now. While I wait for it to cool off, I guess I can play with you kitty!"

"No! This is no time for jokes Italy, we have a serious problem on our hands." She sighed. "Just... follow me, alright?" She quickly says, hoping off the counter valiantly, and rushes towards upstairs, back to the art studio. Italy, confused, runs up with the feline to where he was painting not too long ago. "Hey Luna, slow down!"

Eventually, the two reach in the centre of the room. It was quite spacious actually. It almost looked like it was a giant modelling room. Luna stood on all fours and spoke in a serious tone to the Italian. "I will now show you that you are truly Sailor Moon." She leaps in the air and does a somersault in the air, landing back on the ground. Where she originally somersaulted in the air, an object was forming from the thin air, appearing to be some sort of pendant. When the object fully materialized, it slowly dropped to the floor, shining a brilliant ruby colour. Italy was in awe of it; especially how it came to form itself. "Italy, wear this around your neck all the time, you'll never know when it'll come in handy. This is no ordinary thing however, it has the ability to transform you!" Luna spoke. Italy was already trying it on and liking it on him, gazing upon himself in a full-length mirror in the back of the room. "Transform me? What?"

Luna nods her head. "Indeed, it can. It transforms you into Sailor Moon. Now, repeat after me, and say "_Moon Prism Power_" so you can change!" She said with a bit of enthusiasm. Italy quickly responded. "Ve, I don't think this will work... but if it will make you happy... or quiet, I've got nothing to lose!" He stands up straight with a proper posture, and speaks. "Moon, Prism, Power!" As he says this, his body slowly fades away as he slightly levitates in the air, and just like the pendant, the Italian starts to see clothes materialize right on him. First, white gloves form on his hands, and next, white and black military boots form. On his torso and legs, a light blue blazer tailcoat shapeshifts over his body, similar but different from his military jacket, but not before a white undershirt forms on him with a little Italian flag on his left breast, where his heart is. He then receives shorts, coloured the same blue as the tailcoat, and once he finishes transforming, he finishes off with a nice pose: Him smiling while giving a peace sign. Once he snaps out of it, Italy panics at the sight of him sporting his new outfit. "Ahh! W-Where's my military jacket!? Is it gone forever?" He cries out to Luna, resuming his whining from earlier.

To much in awe to pay attention to his plea, Luna drops her jaw at the sight of the transformation, not seeing something like this in a long time. "Congratulations! You are now Sailor Moon!"

"But... I-I like being Italy!.. Wait, who is Italy then?"

Luna sighs. "You are... you still are Italy, but right now, you are Sailor Moon! You can change back once your duties are over for the time being. Your clothes will form back to normal, just like how the ones you are wearing were formed. Trust me, you'll get used to it."

Looking at the strange black cat, who was now sitting down, calm and relaxed, Italy nodded to her. "Fine... I'm Sailor Moon then. What now?" Italy said. He was scared, then excited, and now, he's bored. All within a minute of being Sailor Moon. Luna assured him. "Don't worry, I have news for you. Granted, it's most likely bad news, but here we go. Ahem. I think that your first day as Sailor Moon will be soon, since I have a bad feeling that the NegaVerse is already wreaking havoc, or plotting to, at least. I mean, did you hear about what happened with the airports?"

"Kind of?... What exactly do you mean, Luna?" Italy questioned her.

"Well, did you not find it weird how all the nations of the world were not present at that conference? And I remember hearing that Asian having complaints about being at the airport. I'm sure he was not the only one, I bet all of your other nations had the same problems, and are probably talking about it with um... America, or have already done so. Even myself, I had troubles getting through to fly. Well... I'm a cat, but you know what I mean. I think that the NegaVerse is trying to do something, I had tingly sensations all through the airplane ride there." She yawns. "Apparently... I'm really bad with jet-lag, I'm still on the time in New York City..."

Sailor Moon laughs at the remark. "So, you're saying that the NegaVerse is attempting to do... something with America's airports in New York?"

"Precisely. I think we need to go back there and see what's up with the situation there. I'm sure we will run into someone once we land."

"Ve, okay then. I'm always up for a fun little adventure! Oh, I better go eat my pasta before it gets as frozen as Russia's north!" He piped up, rushing downstairs, still in his Sailor outfit, to eat his pasta. The black cat exhales in both relief, and for knowing that the future ahead will be a long and treacherous one, a very tedious adventure about to unfold. "Well, I guess I'll watch him eat his pasta until he's done. Then we'll catch a flight back to America... Ah, and maybe get some sleep in as well." Luna mumbled to herself, slowly walking out of the art studio.

-

"Jadeite! Come forward!" A voice says in the darkness. A brown haired man slowly emerges from the other side of the darkness. "Yes, my Queen?"

"I want you to start harvesting them for their energy now. We've been awaiting far too long in the shadows, observing them. We have enough forces recovered after all these years, and now, we shall strike! But first, we need energy. Jadeite, get me energy from them!" The voice cackles out.

The brown haired man nods. "Yes, my Queen. I shall not fail you. I will return with enough energy to fill the NegaVerse up."

"Good! I expect to see the energy soon enough! Now, go!" The voice adamantly states to Jadeite, who nods once more, and disappears into a void, most likely a portal to Earth.

-

The fight against good and evil has only just begun. Even the NegaVerse had no idea what was coming against them, but neither will the Sailor Scouts, when their time comes.


End file.
